Los paladines del sueño
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Freddy ha enviado a la tierra un ser nacido de su propio mundo con el fin de sembrar el terror, pero su madre no va a permitirselo. Dando lugar a un enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal para mantener a Krueger en el olvido.(ONE SHORT)


Nuit andaba desorientada entre las calles de Sprinwood, estaba cansada, y no se sostendría en pie por mucho más tiempo, Nuit era una niña pequeña de unos quince años de habría dicho que había nacido hace apenas un par de horas.  
Era diciembre, y sus pequeñas huellas quedaban impresas en la blanca y gélida nieve del invierno, tenía frío, demasiado incluso teniendo en cuenta que lo único que llevaba puesto era su ropa paró al final de un camino que se alejaba del pueblo hacía una pequeña meseta, donde había un viejo edificio, probablemente de los años 40. Antes de desmayarse, la chica solo pudo leer las palabras que había en el cartel de entrada"primera iglesia de Sprinwood".  
Nuit se despertó en una habitación de ladrillo vieja, supuso que se encontraba tumbada, basándose en su punto de vista de la habitación y la textura del objeto donde se ó la cabeza hacia un lado viendo una figura blanca, una mujer, vestida con un hábito blanco y con una cruz colgada en su cuello?- No te muevas, debes conservar calor.- dijo la mujer dejando un vaso de agua y un poco de pan en una mesilla al lado de la cama.- Me llamo María encontré desmayada en la nieve, debes de estar helada.- la niña estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, otra monja, de hábitos grisáceos entró en la habitación- Veo que ya te has levantado,iba a despertarte pero no me pareció correcto- No se preocupe, estaba c...- la chica se giró y quedó en silencio al ver la silla que había delante de la cama vacía- No importa... debía estar soñando aún...¿Dónde estoy?- En el antiguo convento de la ciudad de Sprinwood, cerca de Elm street.¿Vives por allí?- No - contestó con un tono de tristeza- Estoy muy lejos de mi hogar...no quería estar allí.- ¿Te trataban mal?- la niña sólo asintió- debes de estar agotada, tienes que descansar, te he dejado agua y pan en la mesilla de al lado.- la muchacha asintió y se recostó en la cama, viendo como la monja se marchaba antes de quedarse dormida.  
Nuit abrió los ojos encontrando la sala de calderas.Y allí, de pie frente a ella estaba Freddy, imponente, rodeado de un aura oscura como la noche.-Informa Nuit.- exigió Krueger a su ayudante.- me he infiltrado en el convento, nadie sospecha de mí. Además, he encontrado a tu madre, parece no haber sospechado de mí.- Mejor, por cierto, procura no acabar con todos los niños, necesito que algunos vivan para difundir el miedo ante mí lo haces bien...- Freddy envolvió su cadera con su mano enguantada- te recompensare como es debido.- Nuit rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Krueger, y juntó sus carnosos, húmedos y sonrojados labios con los secos, ásperos y calcinados labios de su amante mientras dos hilos de saliva transparente deslizaban por las barbillas de ambos.- De acuerdo, te lo prometo papá...  
Nuit abrió los ojos, era media noche, debía actuar,¿Pero cómo?  
A la mañana siguiente, Nuit fue llevada al comedor para el sirvieron unos cereales con leche y una manzana roja y brillante, que la recordó mucho a la sangre derramada en la sala de calderas de su padre, lo que la hizo preguntarse si sabría igual, mordió la manzana con un sonoro crujido de , no sabía a sangre, pero estaba rico para ella, sin embargo, ese sabor, la causaba la misma sensación de lujuria que cuando estaba con Freddy en las calderas, y ambos se entregaban el uno al otro como demostración de que ella le servirá que la llevó a pensar otra cosa,¿Qué problema tenían los humanos con las relaciones incestuosas? Nada más ser creada ella se había entregado a su padre, y ninguno de los demonios del sueño de Fred se habían escandalizado...  
De repente, algo la golpeó en el ojo derecho, una piedra- Miró hacia la dirección en que había venido, viendo a tres adolescentes como ella: Una chica rubia de ojos azules; tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas de pelo liso que tapaban sus medianos pechos, recubiertos por un jersey de cuello alto blanco y unos vaqueros del mismo color con unas deportivas azul celeste;otra chica de pelo negro ondulado y ojos castaños; con un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos y sandalias color canela que sobresalían de la falda del vestido; y el último, un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos castaños; vestido con una camisa blanca de mangas hasta las muñecas y un pantalón largo negro con zapatos marrones con chica rubia se acercó a ella y la susurró al oido- Oye nueva, no creas que no sabemos quién eres, ten cuidado, porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte...- El grupo se marchó de allí dejando a Nuit confusa y con enormes dudas y sospechas, mientras su mano y la mitad de su cara se tenían de rojo por la herida de la piedra...  
Al anochecer, se disponía a irse a la cama, cuando escuchó a María Helena hablando con la muchacha rubia.-¿Estás segura de ello Tiana?- Si hermana, Nuit es la que buscamos, hay que atraparla y evitar que ayude a Freddy a volver al poder.- Nuit se estremeció, la estaban buscando, a ella y a su padre, debía huir.  
La luna blanca iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche atraves del pueblo, Nuit corría por la calle con la intención de huir, llevaba una pequeña mochila con agua y misión era liquidar a quienes intentaban acabar con Freddy, su ía usar sus poderes terrenales para frenarlos, pero cómo podría ía cuanto poder poseía y lo que podía hacer con él...  
Nuit estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de que iba a tropezar con una roca, resbaló y cayó colina abajo dejando atrás el viejo convento, por la caída, se había arañado con rocas y ramas de los viejos árboles hasta llegar a un llano entre matorrales golpeándose con una piedra en la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente...  
Nuit abrió los ojos, en la sala de calderas, de nuevo, se levantó adolorida y se examinó: unos raspones en los codos y las rodillas y unos cuantos cortes en la cara.-¿Has terminado ya?- Preguntó Freddy quien estaba afiliando uno de sus guantes,- No padre... Tengo un problema.- Freddy se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras- La abuela tiene un grupo de ángeles en la iglesia camuflados como niños.- Necesitaré más tiempo para librarme de ellos.- Freddy se levantó de la silla de madera corroída por la humedad en la que estaba sentado y se acercó hasta ella.- son cuatro, pero desconozco su poder, sospecho que han descubierto que soy un demonio del mismo modo que lo he hecho yo con ellos.- Nuit miró su reflejo en un trozo de espejo en el suelo, sus ojos, rojos y con unas pupilas en forma de rombos, era lo que la permitía una visión del aura de sus enemigos.- Cambio de planes- informó Krueger- Tú te encargarás de los Ángeles y yo de Amanda, mañana por la noche acabaremos y te marcharas del pueblo, una vez estén muertos, nada me impedirá extender mi terror al mundo...  
Nuit despertó, seguía en aquella maleza seca, debía encontrar a esos ángeles, pelo no podía volver al convento, habían descubierto su verdadera identidad.  
Se levantó de suelo y examinó la zona, había un viejo camino de tierra, descuidado y tapado por las zarzas y malas hierbas, no vería el camino con tanta planta, la nieve casi tapaba el camino y la impedía verlo con claridad, nieve, sus huellas...la encontrarían si no hacia algo; rápidamente, tapó las huellas más próximas y su silueta en la nieve con su magia, después, se quitó el camisón de lana que llevaba quedando completamente desnuda, e hizo emerger de su espalda dos alas de murciélago negras y grandes. Volaría hasta la torre del antiguo psiquiátrico para atraer hasta allí a sus enemigos.  
Los tres ángeles Tiana, Paix la otra muchacha, y el chico, Tharo, se reunieron en la celda más antigua del convento para hablar con su superiora, Tania jugueteaba con su pelo esperando respuesta de Amanda, Paix estaba sentada mirando a Tharo con romanticismo mientras esté observaba su reloj impaciente.- La debemos capturar cuanto antes, y así todo acabará de una vez por todas.- Paciencia Tharo- dijo una voz del otro lado de la joven monja de hábitos blancos entró y cerró la puerta.- Lo siento, hermana María Helena, pero es que la situación me preocupa.- Por favor, llámame Amanda, creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza.- dijo la monja con tono amigable, aunque haces bien en preocuparte, Nuit es la semilla del mal, y por mucho que me duela debemos..."retirarla" aunque sea mi nieta, ha nacido del mal, y si la permitimos vivir Fredderick se aprovechará de ella para sembrar el terror eternamente.- Amanda se acercó a la pila bautismal que había cerca, de un bolsillo, sacó una aguja con la que se pinchó el dedo índice de la mano derecha, una gota de sangre roja cayó en el agua provocando un celestial resplandor, Amanda metió la mano en el agua sacando tres rosarios de cristal blanco.- Esto os protegerá de los demonios del sueño, pero para deshacerse de ellos...- Amanda volvió a meter la mano en el agua sacando de esta una espada de plata bendecida, su filo era brillante y su empuñadura era un ángel con las alas extendidas y los brazos en alto, de un brillante y puro blanco.- Deberás asesinar a ambos con esta espada, no hay otra opción.- ¿Dónde podemos encontrarles?- preguntó Tharo agarrando su espada.- En la torre de la vieja iglesia- dijo Amanda bajando la cabeza mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos- Ahí estaba el purgatorio, allí empezó todo, y allí es donde debe acabar...  
En ese mismo lugar y solo unos pocos minutos después de que esa conversación entre Amanda y los ángeles, Nuit despertaba de un sueño en el que había recuperado aún más fuerza de la necesaria para la batalla definitiva. Escuchó algo en el tejado- Yo me quedaré aquí, tal vez esté fuera y nos quiera engañar- Era la voz de Tiana.- Vosotros id adentro si ocurre algo lo escucharé.- los otros empezaron a bajar, debía esconderse y tenderles una trampa.  
Tharo y Paix bajaron a la sala principal del purgatorio, la visión era escalofriante, las paredes estaban enegrecidas por el paso de la humedad a lo largo de los años; había caderas colgadas por el techo, oxidadas y enredadas unas con otras; los ventanales, que estaban en lo más alto de la torre se encontraban hechos añicos y había vidrios por todas partes, las cucarachas se arremolinaban en las grietas de los ladrillos, escondiéndose ante la presencia de los Ángeles, pero ni rastro de Nuit.- Esto es raro... demasiado tranquilo...- Tharo miraba las paredes, pero no encontraba nada, su genética de ángel la impedía ver en la oscuridad, sin embargo juró haber visto dos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, alejándose de Paix, se dirigió hasta allí, se quedó mirando unos largos segundos antes de que la figura de Nuit se abalanzase sobre él agarrándolo por el cuello.- ¡Tharo!- gritó Paix corriendo hacia su compañero, placando a Nuit y lanzándola hacia la pared.- Gracias...- un montón de madera astillada, que había caigo en el impacto del cuerpo de aquella demonio empezó a tambalearse hasta permitir la salida de Nuit, que poseía un aura negra y dos las de murciélago del mismo color, ella sonrió, mostrando unos afilados dientes junto a unos ojos de iris completamente rojos, que parecían inyectados en sangre.  
Nuit se levantó, y se dirigió furiosa hacia ellos haciendo que en el camino la crecieran unas uñas largas, afiliadas y cayó encima de su cuello provocando un crujido mórbido; era Tiana, que había escuchado el estruendo desde fuera.- ¿Estáis bien?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- ¡Rápido Tharo! Usa la espada y mátala.- los tres se quedaron juntos, frente a frente con aquella súcubo del sueñ la espalda de Nuit brotaron dos pares de brazos negros, completamente calcinados, con parte de ellos quemados de forma que se veía con claridad los huesos roídos que había por dentro de la carne y unas uñas rojas que sobresalían directamente de la carne, de forma que, ésta se desgarraba.  
Paix fue la primera en actuar, se lanzó contra ella pero fue agarrada por una de las garras, enseguida, Tiana fue en su ayuda, pero sin mucho éxito. No tuvo problemas en esquivar la primera mano, pero la segunda la pilló por sorpresa, debido a que se encontraba pendiente del segundo par de manos, sin darse cuenta de que la otra mano la seguía por detrás, la agarró por el tobillo derecho, siendo apresada junto con su compañera.  
Ahora ambas estaban apresadas por una mano.  
Primero asesinó a Paix, agarrándola las alas con una mano cada una y estiró, hasta que aquellas extremidades áreas de desprendieron de su espalda y cayendo de bruces al suelo rompiéndose la nariz, empezó a escupir espuma por la boca mientras chorros de sangre salían de las venas que recorrían la carne emplumada que recubría los huesos de sus alas, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ellas, lo último que vio, fue un puño gigante dirigiéndose hacia su cabeza.  
La segunda, fue Tiana, que se dirigió hacia ella, siendo agarrada por una mano que inmovilizaba sus pies y otra sus manos, pero, cuando una tercera garra se acercaba a su cara Tharo agarró por detrás a Nuit; ésta furiosa retiró la garra con la que se disponía a desmembrar a la muchacha para agarrar a Tharo por la cintura y le lanzó contra el suelo a varios metros de ella, dándola margen para abrir en canal a Tiana, dejando que sus tripas y vísceras cayesen al suelo bañadas en su sangre.  
Ya solo quedaba Tharo, ambos separados por varios metros.- ¡Nuit detente ahora, no dejes que Freddy te utilice, aún puedes salvarte!- Nuit estaba a punto de despedazarlo, pero tras lo que él hizo se lanzó su espalda hasta los pies de Nuit, y se acercó lentamente, los brazos de ella los rodearon para anticiparse a cualquier no estaba preparada para lo que pasó. Tharo la besó, haciendo que sintiera algo tan puro y profundo que no podía comprender, hasta que sintió como la espada angelical de Tharo la partía por la mitad desde la cintura.  
Ambas partes del cuerpo cayeron al suelo teñidas de rojo.  
Estaba muerta, y lo que era peor, se sentía ángel enviado de Dios, había besado a un demonio, le había gustado; la había asesinado, y ahora se sentía culpable por ello, la amaba.  
Tharo se alejó y se arrodilló en el centro de la sala empezando a rezar- Perdóname señor- agarró su espalda- porque he pecado, el demonio me ha encantado- con su magia lo transforma en un puñal- hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra, como en el cielo.- posicionó el puñal en su garganta.- que mi castigo sea justo y sirva de ejemplo para quienes te traicionan.- Tharo se hundió el cuchillo en el cuello escupiendo sangre como si fuera vómito rojo manchando el blanco filo de cuchillo atravesó su cuello hasta salir por el otro extremo, y cayó de cara al suelo, estaba muerto.


End file.
